


red roses and boopy noses

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Smut, bunny shua, kinda angst, kitten hao, kitten jun, kitten seokmin, no ofc angst we love angst, puppy chan, puppy gyu, puppy hansol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: Mr. Choi and his incredible team of business men love their private moments of peace.Especially when their personal pet is there to please.





	red roses and boopy noses

The rain ticked against the window. It was a dark, cold night. The lights on the top floor of the Choi Tower were still on, and everyone in the city knew what that meant. They would wake up in a changed world, where only the richest would be in power.

"I don't know, Yoon. You aren't really selling it to me. The profit needs to go up, why do we have to spend more?" Mr. Choi asked one of his partners.

"Because if we do, the people will get the idea that we want to put money in their future. If we do that, we leave the impression that we're better for them than the current leader. We already weakened him, Choi, we could do this easily." Mr. Yoon responded.

Choi leaned back in his chair and nodded. He was thinking, and it remained quiet. The other men in the room were also in deep thought of how to take over their district. They had been working for this for years, and had finally reached their peak. They would succeed, they just needed to think it through before taking action.

Choi's fingers ran through the curly black hair of his hybrid. Xu Minghao, a high class pureblood Chinese cathybrid, was resting his head on his lap. He was purring softly, enjoying the affection he got from his master. Choi was fond of Hao, and Hao knew that. He was pampered, but kept humble.

Just like Choi's other hybrid, who was seated on his other side. Choi loved having them by his side, they showed people that he was powerful and wealthy. Hybrids were in fashion, had been for a while now. But they were very expensive, so only the richest could afford them. 

A little nudge on his right side, got Choi's attention. Wen Junhui, his other pureblood Chinese cathybrid, was looking up at him with big eyes. Choi knew what that meant. He was sleepy, but didn't want to disturb his master during such an important meeting. Choi petted his head, softly massaging in between Jun's silver ears. He saw how the kitten closed his eyes happily. Junhui loved Mr. Choi more than anything. That was clear enough for everyone. But Choi loved his kittens just as much. 

He wasn't the only one with a hybrid, though. He was the only one with two. Which he was very proud of.

Mr. Jeon for example, had adopted a Korean Dalmatian doghybrid, who he named Gyu. Gyu was a rather big hybrid, he was different from the others. But Jeon had a deep connection with the pup, although he rarely showed it. Gyu's white hair had black spots, and so did his big floppy ears. Fortunately, the puppy was sound asleep against his master's thigh, his mouth wide open as the drool seeped down his chin. Some of them were disgusted by the sight, while others found it adorable. Choi was one of them, despite his wealth. He thought that Gyu was a funny little pup.

Mr. Yoon on the other hand, owned a Korean rabbithybrid called Shua. Shua was an elegant, white-haired bunny, who was very obedient. He was shy, which everyone found adorable. But in reality, he was just incredibly scared. Shua always hid behind his master, and never left his side. Choi did know that Shua was loved, because Yoon always looked at him so fondly. He was in good hands, that was certain.

As for Mr. Boo, a young but powerful and rich business man, had chosen an American doghybrid that he named Hansol. Hansol was a golden retriever, a happy one that was. He was always listening to the meetings and tilting his head when he didn't understand something. Hansol would also be found giggling when someone made a joke. Until he became tired. Then he would go into his own little world, and Boo was the only one allowed in it with him.

But then you had Mr. Lee, who always said it was complicated. He had his eyes on a South-Korean cathybrid, named Seokmin, soon-to-be Lee Seokmin. But the stubborn hybrid wouldn't obey anyone. Choi did believe that Mr. Lee was going to be able to train him, and that it would be alright, but Lee himself doubted it. 

There was also Mr. Kwon, and Kwon owned a very young, rare type of Korean doghybrid named Chan. Chan was too young to fullfill some of his entertainment purposes, but Kwon wouldn't change a thing. The pup was playful and behaved well, which made Kwon very proud. All of Kwon's partners knew that Chan loved treats and some of them always brought him something when they flew over for a meeting. 

"You're right, Yoon. But what plan do you propose? Did you already have a strategy in mind?" Choi asked he gently ran his fingers through Hao's hair. Mr. Yoon cleared his throat and spoke up. He began to explain his entire plan. Boo and Jeon helped him with it, since they'd worked on it with him as well. Choi ended up approving the plan and ending the meeting with a satisfied feeling. 

"The security guards will escort the hybrids to the suite where they'll be sleeping. You can accompany them if you prefer to, but they're in good hands, so no one has to worry." Choi said as they walked through the hallways of the top floor.

The Choi Tower was massive, and complicated. There was a room for everything. Choi was now planning on taking his business men to his private lounge to have a drink before sending them home. But he wanted his little kittens to sleep a bit, so he could play with them when everyone had gone home.

Choi was surprised how good all the hybrids were acting, especially Gyu. Jeon was holding him close, the handloop of the leash was held tightly by his fingers. And Gyu simply obeyed. 

It surprised everyone, but they'd soon find out why he did it so well.

Choi ordered his guards to open the double doors to the suite, and walked in. The entire place was breathtaking. The floor was soft and heated, there were decent hybrid beds and more than enough fluffy pillows and blankets. The lights were dimmed and the suite was warm. 

Choi always made sure that his hybrids never got into a temperature where they'd be too cold or too hot and nor should other hybrids.

The beds were a bit randomly placed in the room, but it was lovely, since there were toy baskets too, for if they wanted to play. Each bed had a small nightstand with a water bowl and an empty bowl for food. 

Choi knew not every hybrid had the same diet, so he preferred to let his men choose it and order it from his kitchen, so that the hybrids would get what they needed. 

 

Lee had seen this suite quite a lot by now, and as the others were busy with calming their hybrids to sleep, he was staring at that one empty bed. He knew Choi had placed it there for when he had captured Seokmin's heart, and Lee hoped that he too would be petting a hybrid to sleep in here. He even had an entire room in his skyscraper for Seokmin. Personally adjusted and decorated. Lee was gonna have him. That was for sure. 

Shua growled softly when Gyu came closer. "Hey, hey, hey, easy." Yoon said as he booped Shua's nose. The bunny kept his eyes on the puppy stubbornly. A sudden flick against his forehead made him look at his owner immediately. "Easy, Shua. It's okay. Gyu is not going to hurt you, alright sweetheart?" Yoon said as he pushed Shua's hair back gently, over and over again. Shua's eyes slowly fell shut. Yoon tucked him in and gave him a soft forehead kiss, before going to Choi's lounge.

A few feet away from them, puppy Gyu was already sound asleep on the comfy bed. Jeon looked at him fondly, which was rare. He loved Gyu, he absolutely did. His little pup might misbehave quite a lot and whine more than normal, but damn, he was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. "Night, puppy, I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Hansollie, please, just lay down." Boo said. Hansol did not get it. He just sat there, being all smiley and looking at Boo as if he was his world. "Please? Do this for me?" Boo pleaded, but his puppy was still too head over heels for him to obey.

"Dada, I wan you stay wiff me." Hansol said sweetly.

Boo smiled softly, the warmth spreading across his body. "I can't, baby, daddy has to go sit with his friends." He responded as he took one of Hansol's ears to softly massage it. Boo thought about what he said. "Friends", they were actually more his partners than friends, but he was still so young so he preferred calling them friends.

"But dada..." Hansol said softly, his voice breaking.

"Oh no," Boo said as he saw Hansol's puppy eyes, "Please, Hansol, no."

The puppy started to cry softly. Boo quickly took his puppy and placed him on his lap. He gently craddled him and hummed his favourite lullaby. Boo placed a kiss on Hansol's nose, which made him smile through his tears. He continued placing little kisses on Hansol's face, so he'd calm down.

"When you wake up, daddy's going to take you home, alright? And you can sleep in the big bed with daddy, okay sweetheart?" Boo whispered gently. The puppy nodded slowly, and layed down in the bed. He dozed off fairly quickly and Boo couldn't have been more proud.

 

On the other side of the room, another puppy refused to go to sleep. Chan was clinging on to Kwon, refusing to let go. He was young and scared. He was in a room with full of older hybrids and he'd be all alone.

Kwon rubbed gentle circles in his back as Chan buried his face in the crook of Kwon's neck. "It's okay, little one, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you, baby. You'll be fine." Kwon whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Chan relaxed a bit in his arms. "You're master's nice little puppy, right?" He said as he placed another kiss to Chan's shoulder. Chan slowly let go of him.

His eyes were filled with tears and he was pouting. Kwon also noticed that Chan was trembling. "M- Master, please," He whispered.

Kwon placed a hand on his cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Chan leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. He took in Kwon's scent and gave his hand a little lick. 

"Everything alright here, Kwon?" Choi said as he approached them. Kwon gave him a half smile and Choi sighed amusedly. "Maybe he's still a bit too young to be seperated from you. I had the same problem with Hao when I had just adopted him." He said kindly. "Can I take him to the lounge?" Kwon asked politely. Choi smiled. "Yes, you can."

 

The lights of the surrounding buildings twinkled in the dark night. They were all seated in the lounge, sharing casual talks with eachother. Choi's butlers came around with high class whiskey and quality cigars. Only the best for his business men.

"Choi, may I ask where your hybrids are?" Boo asked Choi.

"They are in their private suite. Yours are sleeping in the guest suite. My two treasures are sleeping as well, Boo. Don't worry." He responded.

Kwon found it amazing how kind Choi was. You'd expect a man this wealthy to be at least somehow manipulative. But he wasn't. He believed in the good things and had a positive mindset. Kwon really admired Choi. And he hoped that he could be like him one day.

Suddenly a small whimper came from in between his legs. Chan sat there, looking up at him with big eyes. Kwon recognized that he was tired, just like Choi had taught him. But his puppy wouldn't leave his side, so Kwon had to think of something. He gently grabbed Chan's chin and pushed his thumb against his lips.

Chan resisted a bit at first, but shyly opened his mouth. Kwon felt how Chan accepted the gesture. He began to suck on his thumb shyly and rested his head against Kwon's thigh. He closed his eyes and became visibly calmer.

Kwon felt proud of himself as his little boy fell asleep.

"Clever idea, Kwon. I didn't know it worked with pups too. I always used that trick for when Hao couldn't sleep." Choi said softly. He had been watching from a distance.

"It does, Hansol likes it too. I think it makes them feel calm and at home." Boo added.

Kwon smiled proudly. He took a sip of his whiskey and joined their conversation. 

 

Half an hour later, everyone was talking about their hybrids again. But more importantly, how they adopted them.

"So I was in China for this huge contract deal, and I met the hybrid of the CEO. And I swear, it was enchanting. I needed to have one. So after signing and taking care of any further business, I asked him where I could get one and he too, me to the man a week later. We took his private jet to his company and I swear, I saw so many beautiful hybrids. They were luxurious and exotic in all ways. Now, I wanted one, right? Just one. But then he showed me this pureblood race of cathybrids and I swear I fell in love. I, a business man looking for something to entertain me, fell in love. The man told me there were only two of this kind left, and that it was a very rare type. So knowing me, I had to have them. And then I met my kittens. It was adorable, really. Hao was so young still, and he was shy. Not anymore though, believe me." Choi smirked and they all laughed, "But I immediately told the man that I wanted them both. I spent 13 billion won on them. And I still have no regrets." 

"Back when I was working with E.X.O., I had found an interest in hybrids. They all had one, and I really got into it. Now they knew I liked it and when I bought my own headquarters, I threw this big ball, right? And they came to see me in my private lounge with this gift. It was a big cage but there was a blanket over it, so I was very confused. But then I heard this tiny little bark and I swear I spilled my champagne everywhere because I was so excited. I removed the blanket and then I saw him. My pretty lil pup. Hansollie had been as excited then as he is now. I can't even make him sleep in his bed, he just always crawls into mine and I end up with his drool all over my collar bones when I wake up." Boo said and he chuckled. "Oh god, I know what you mean." Jeon responded. Once again, they all laughed together.

"Well, my story is very different from yours," Yoon began, "I found hybrids neat and I wanted one, you know, to boost my ego. I was young and dumb, but when I first laid eyes on Shua, that one rabbithybrid no one seemed to want, I fell for him instantly. It's very magical, to be honest. He had these big ears that kept falling in front of his eyes and he's as good as nonverbal, which makes him so much better. I didn't care for the prize either so I spent 4 billion won on him. Just as Choi, I have no regrets. Cause, you know what they say about rabbits..."

Jeon took his time to tell the story of how he adopted Gyu. It wasn't a fun one where lots of money was spent and love was present. It was one of the darkest secrets Jeon possessed. The group went silent as they listened to him.

"The Jeon Brothers went through some difficult times a couple of years ago, I'm sure you're familiar with that. Anyways, in that time, Bohyuk and I were blackmailed and threatened a lot. When I found out who the mastermind was, I sent our men over and silenced them forever. One by one. Until I got to the head of it all. I gave my men the order to assassinate him, but to not harm his pet. I discovered later on that his pet, was a hybrid. Gyu didn't have a name before, he was just a "thing" to them. He was terrified of every single one of us. He wouldn't eat nor drink and never came out of his cage, even though he knew there was a soft bed waiting for him right beside it. I stayed with him 24/7. He had to get used to my scent, so we could take care of his wounds. I remember talking to him calmly all the time, and trying to feed him. He got scared when I moved quickly, though, so I walked in slow motion for a good month and a half. Gyu eventually started eating more and trusting more. When he first came out of his cage, he was very cautious with everything he did. He was watching me very closely, to check if it was okay. I remember that I encouraged him. He then became healthier and happier. He even ended up sleeping in my bed one night. God, he's unbelievably warm, I swear."

Jeon smiled softly, but then his smile vanished, "And that's when it all turned. Gyu allowed me to look at his bare body for the first time. There are more scars than you can imagine. He was abused so badly that it was amazing how he had trusted me so quickly. I felt afraid for whatever had happened in his past, I also didn't want to ask. Gyu hates his own story. He always starts crying and covers his ears when I tell it to somebody. He still has nightmares. They're horrible. I hate it when he cries, it really breaks my heart."

Jeon took a deep breath, "But now we're here. We're happy and healthy. And he really does lick me a lot more than he used to," Choi chuckled at that. Jeon smiled at him appreciatively. 

"And we all know how Chan got here." Choi said with a kind smile.

Kwon chuckled. "Yeah, thanks again. I really appreciate it. I'm way more succesful now." He responded softly, as the puppy still sucked on his thumb. Choi shook his head and took a drag from his cigar. He really loved working with these people. 

After sending everyone home, Choi went to his personal private suites. 

The twinkling eyes of his hybrids turned to him. They had waited so patiently for his return. "M- Master?" Junhui asked softly. Choi chuckled deeply. "Hello kitty."

Choi sat back in his chair as he enjoyed the attention he was getting. His satin robe felt nice against his hot skin, and those wet little tongues felt amazing against his hard cock. He pushed Junhui's hair back slowly as the kitty sucked on his tip. Hao was busy playing with his balls and placing open mouthed kisses on his length. Choi gently pulled at the ends of Hao's hair, making him moan softly. His two kitties always treated him so good, so damn good. 

A few hours later, Choi was laying in his bed, his two kitties fast asleep and purring next to him. They were naked and Choi was just wearing sweats. He was running his fingers through their hair, making them feel even more at peace. They had been good to him tonight. And Choi was definitely going to reward them in the morning.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, in the Jeon Brothers headquarters, on the very top floor, Jeon was sitting against the comfy headboard of his king sized bed. The big flatscreen tv played Rick & Morty episodes, and the candles in the room were the only light. They were vanilla and rose scented candles. Both him and Gyu's favourites. Jeon wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of sweats and boxers. Gyu was asleep on his lap in between his legs, his entire body hugging Jeon's left leg. His floppy ears felt so soft in between Jeon's fingers. Jeon turned the tv off and focused on his pup.

He loved having Gyu around. It felt safe. As if he didn't need to worry, because Gyu was there. But then again, Gyu was nothing but a mere hybrid. An expensive little entertainment machine. With cute ears and a nice smile, that is. Jeon sighed softly. He ran his fingers through Gyu's spotted hair and suddenly, the pup became a little shaky. Jeon repeated the action and Gyu shook lightly again. Like a shiver. It reminded him of a few days before, when he and Gyu were having sex. The little pup was so shaky when he came, it was adorable. He became shy afterwards, and would try to hide in Jeon's arms. But Jeon never let him. He wanted to see Gyu when he came. He wanted to look at him when he received what he would and could only get from Jeon. It made him feel powerful, dominant.

Just then, Gyu shifted in his sleep. He turned to Jeon's other leg, rubbing against his crotch in the process. Jeon groaned. It felt good. Gyu was still asleep though. Jeon felt how hard he was getting as the thoughts flooded into his mind.

The sounds Gyu made during sex, the way he shook, the way he always managed to make Jeon feel amazing. Jeon was still running his fingers through Gyu's hair, and only when he heard a sudden, panicked whimper, he realised that he was pulling on it. 

Gyu looked up at him with newly awoken yet big and innocent eyes, the slight fear in his eyes showing his curiousity for what he had done wrong. Jeon just looked at him. He didn't even bother to smile.

His hand slid to the back of Gyu's head and he pushed it into his crotch, grinding against it teasingly. Gyu looked him into the eyes again and crawled closer. He took Jeon's sweats in between his teeth and pulled them down, making his big cock spring free.

Gyu looked up at Jeon, who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes. He tilted his head cutely, making his ears flap. Jeon took his cock in his hand and gave himself a few tugs, before pushing it against Gyu's lips. It slid into Gyu's mouth easily, his lips already stretched around Jeon's cock.

"Make master feel good, Gyu..." Jeon said with a soft sigh. Gyu began go suck him off like the good little puppy he was. Jeon grabbed at his hair, massaged his ears and fucked into his mouth. 

Gyu let him, it was what he was meant for anyways. To serve and be loyal to his master. Tears ran down his face, but the joy of his master made up for it. He was groaning loudly, muttering praises to him. Praises that he loved hearing, but it was just in the heat of the moment. Jeon felt nothing for him. He never smiled at him, he only petted him because his hair was soft. But Gyu was okay with that. Not everyone could have a master that fell in love with them. Yet, he was the only one, who wasn't his master's lover as well. 

Jeon's hot load shot down his throat and he fucked his orgasm out. Gyu's hair was a mess. He swallowed like a good boy and licked the rest off of Jeon's cock.

When he looked up at Jeon, he noticed tears running down his face. As Jeon tucked himself back in his sweats, Gyu got on eyelevel with him. Jeon looked confused and caught, he was frozen. Gyu carefully leaned in and licked the tears away with soft, small licks. 

Jeon felt his hot little tongue against his cheeks. His tears just kept coming. He wanted more. He needed more. Gyu meant more to him. He- He...

Jeon gently placed his hands on Gyu's cheeks. 

"Thank you..." He whispered. 

Gyu saw a thankful smile appear on his face, and he started wagging his tail happily. Jeon pulled him closer and before he knew it, his lips were on his master's. 

Gyu melted into the kiss as his master slipped his tongue into his mouth. Jeon was a good kisser, and Gyu knew that he'd be addicted to his lips from now on.

Jeon ended the kiss and as he pulled back, Gyu chased his lips for a moment, before retracting. Jeon smiled at him. He really smiled. And it made Gyu overflow with warmth. Master's smile was beautiful. "I love you."

Gyu gasped. He needed time to process the words. Jeon began to fidget.   
"I- I wuv you too."

Jeon chuckled when Gyu's pronunciation of "love" came out as a little bark. He locked their lips into another kiss and made love to him until the sun rose and awakened them by shining her light through the thin courtains.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favourite fanfictions ever. god, such a masterpiece, i'm still so proud of myself. i hope you enjoyed it! let me know in the comments! 💞


End file.
